


An eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth

by nuggetislife



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oikawa being mean, Revenge, Romance, Shrink!Tobio, slight!smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6694048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuggetislife/pseuds/nuggetislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa woke up to find out that Tobio had shrink. And what's the best thing to do when your lover is as small as your palm? Well, you tease them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this picture of mini kags which my friend sent me and had this idea to make it into Oikage haha~
> 
> I'm not sure who the artist is, if you do know please tell me so that I could credit them~~

                                                                                        

 

This wasn't what Oikawa had expected at all. Sure, his dream of being the first to steal Kageyama's virtue had came true but finding out that he had disappeared the day after; without even notifying him or leaving a note had left him appalled.

He clearly remembered yesterday 'love making' session as if it only happen a few minutes ago, it was evident that Kageyama had thoroughly enjoyed himself _\- with all the moaning and teasing -,_ so did he. He loved how the shorter male would cling onto him as he whispers dirty words into his ear. 

But _still_. Why did he wake up next to an empty side of the bed? He knew he never did anything that seemed to displeased the other because it was _he_ who had to do most of the begging and the other obviously enjoyed it. But nerveless, it was still hot as hell. Having Kageyama force him to beg once in a while isn't that bad, in fact it just made him turned on as ever. Is he becoming a masochist? Well, who knows. We'll leave that matter for some other time.

Oikawa touched the empty space beside him, feeling the cold mattress. It just mean that Kageyama had probably left hours ago, or maybe right after he had fallen asleep. He sighed bitterly as he hugged a pillow that has a strong scent left by the other male. It feels so cold and _lonely_ without the other presence, it was frustrating yet confusing. 

As he got out of bed to put on his shirt, he notice articles of clothes lying on the floor. Those definitely weren't his but Kageyama ones. It took him a whole minute to process everything but once he did, he ran out of his room. The first place he checked was his kitchen, but there were no sign of him around so he went into his living room, grab his phone and dialed Kageyama number.

A few seconds later, a ringtone was heard coming from his bedroom. He snaps his phone shut and tossed it onto the couch before walking to the entrance of his house.

His shoes were still here.

"Damn it, Tobio! Are you playing hide and seek with me?!" Oikawa checked every corner of his apartment but couldn't find the other male. He even went outside and the backyard just to make sure he wasn't hiding there. 

He slams the door to his bedroom open and checked under his bed. _Still no sight of him._

"Tobio!" he yells, a look of irritation plastered on his face.

Oikawa grumbled as he went to get his phone in the living room. He flips it open and calls Iwaizumi. He wanted to rant and at the same time blame that idiot for being a useless friend. When his call was answered, he ended the call, realizing that if he did any of those, he'll get punched. 

He sighed and flopped down onto the couch, ignoring a text message from his phone. It was probably from Iwaizumi, calling him trash or something along the lines. His eyes had unconsciously traveled from the ceiling towards his coffee table. The sight of it made his heart stop for a second, he had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming and he wasn't because,

All and behold, it was a miniature Kageyama, _glaring_ at him.

There was a hint of amusement and uncertainty in his eyes as he stares at the little figure sitting in his small basket of sweets, he notice a few wrappers lying around. 

"Tobio-chan?" Oikawa calls out as he moves closer to his coffee table and squats down so that he could get a better view of the miniature boy. 

"Stupid dumbass, this is all your fault." Kaeyama huffed as he steps out of the basket. He had no clue how it happened to him. When he woke up the next day, he was lying on the floor and for some reason everything had became huge and by huge, he meant  _gigantic_. It didn't take a genius like him to realized that he had shrunk. He tried to get back on the bed so that he could wake Oikawa up but failed to. So he opted to just stay in the living room until the other has awoken up to look for him. 

But instead of declaring his presence, he sat in the basket and watched Oikawa frantically ran around the house looking for him. Serves him right for all the teasing he did, but it also secretly made him happy because watching Oikawa panic makes him feel that he is much loved by the other.

"But...how?" Oikawa holds his palm out and Kageyama climbs onto it.

"How would I know?! I bet it's your fault, you must have done something to me last night." Kageyama fumed as he crossed his arms, feeling the breeze of cool air. He was thankful that he had put on his boxer the day before he sleeps or else he'll be standing naked in front of that brown haired idiot.

"Aw, poor little Tobio-chan~" Oikawa cooed and poked his cheek. "Don't worry, let Oikawa-san here look after you!" he smiled playfully, a sadistic glint in his eyes. Kageyama could only pray that he gets back to normal as soon as possible, because the look on that bastard eyes made him dread in fear. 

Oikawa stood up with Kageyama still in his hand. He went into the bathroom and closed the basin hole before turning on the tap, filling it with water. "Well then, let's get you clean up!" he chirped happily and held the smaller male as he removed his boxer which earned him a bite on his finger. 

"Y-You asshole!" Kaageyama struggled as his boxer was removed, he was dumped into the basin and he jolted in shock the moment his body came into contact with icy cold water. "It's cold, you stupid dumbass!" he yelled angrily and tried to get back onto his palm but Oikawa just pulled his hand back and watched him with a sadistic grin. 

"Oops, I'm sorry! I didn't realized the water would be cold, wait here!" Oikawa left the bathroom.

"Stop trying to fake it, you-" Kageyama shivered and rubbed his arms, the temperature of the water and the air around the room wasn't helping at all. He swear to god if that bastard comes back with a cup of ice cube he's going to...honestly, he wasn't sure what he'll do. There's no way he would jump off, that might risk breaking his bones or even killed him. He stood in the cold water, teeth chattering as he rubs his arms, trying to keep himself warm.

The door was slammed open and Oikawa came back in, a smug look plastered on his face. Kageyama stared at the cup of ice cubes in his hand and the flashes of either breaking up with him or taping him had came into mind. 

"Don't you dare do that..." Kageyama warned, "I'll _really_ get mad at you..."

"Do....what?" Oikawa smirks as he grabs a cube and held it above the basin. "Oh, you meant _this_?" he drops the cube and watched in amusement as Kageyama tries to get away but slipped and fell, a sound of discomfort escaping his lips. He laughed out loud and decides to stop teasing him(for now). He twisted the knob, letting warm water flow into the basin. He dips his fingers in the water and once it was warm enough, he turns the knob off.

Kageyama grumbled in annoyance and sits down, letting the water rise till his chin level. It was soothing now that the water is keeping him warm. He closed his eyes and sighs, but his relaxing moment were interrupted when he felt something cold on his head followed by fingers massaging his hair. It wasn't pleasant at all, in fact it was uncomfortable with the pressure on his head. He swatted Oikawa fingers away and scrubbed on his own, the shampoo foaming on his hair.

"How cute, shall I wash your body then?"

"No, get me towels to dry off instead."

"Tch. How rude!" Oikawa clicked his tongue and went out. He came back with a small handkerchief and a few articles of small clothing, they were clothes from which the dolls he was forced to buy(from his sister) as a display for his apartment. He never knew they would come in handy, therefore he was glad he bought some of those small dolls. 

When he noted that Kageyama was done, he unplugged the hole, letting the waters drain out. He carry the small male and place him on the handkerchief and dried him off. "Here, I'll let you choose." he closed the top seat of his toilet bowl and puts Kageyama on top. He sat down and spread out the clothes in front of Kageyama. He watched him and waits for an reaction.

Kageyama stared at the clothes, sure it all looks nice and comfortable but why are they all _lacy and frilly dresses_? Not to mention, there's even a few range of laced panties. He was utterly disturbed that he couldn't think of a comeback. Not wanting to even argue with that idiot, he went and picked the one that looks comfortable. A light pink short sleeve with ruffles at the end and frills at the bottom with an already sewed on black ribbon on the back. He slips it on with ease since the waistline was elastic and adjusted the dress. 

"So cute!" Oikawa fished out his cell phone and snapped multiple pictures of him from different angle. "Oh, look here Tobio-chan!"

"God, you're so annoying..." Kageyama crossed his arms.

"Okay, now try this one." Oikawa took out a jersey and a short that resembles a certain school attire. He gave it to Kageyama and grinned. "If you're wondering how I got this, it's from a merchandise store. Apparently, after your school team appeared on television, most stores started selling those small cute outfits in a display box. I bought yours, so you can thank me later!" he winked.

"Oikawa-san, I...I honestly...." Kageyama stared speechlessly at the number nine jersey in his hands. He took off the dress and slips on his volleyball jersey and pants. There's even a set of knee supports and the worst thing is, everything fits him _perfectly_. 

"Alright! Time for lunch!" He stood up and grabbed the smaller male.

Oikawa came back into the living room with a plate of curry rice and some iced milk tea. He sat in front of the coffee table and watched as the smaller male emerged from the sweet basket. "Are you hungry, Tobio-chan?" he asked as he scoops a spoonful of curry rice and shoves it in his mouth. 

"Hm." Kageyama hummed as he stood in front of the huge plate of curry. The aroma of the delicious curry was making his mouth water and stomach growl in hunger, he won't admit it but Oikawa makes the best curry and he doesn't mind finishing a pot of it. He took a grain of rice and dips it into the sauce before eating it, savoring the creamy texture that has a hint of savory spices. It was a tad bit spicy but he loves it. He smiled happily and grabbed a few more grains, dipping them into the sauce again. "Oikawa-san, I want some potato next." he pointed at the potatoes.

"Huh, who said you could touch _my_ food?" Oikawa pushed the small male away from his plate, "If you want some, you have to _beg_." he smirked.

"Stop being an idiot." Kageyama fell down, not before standing up to advanced towards the food but was stopped by Oikawa blocking him and pushing him backwards.

"Staaart begging before it's gone~" Oikawa sing-song and empathized by shoving spoonful after spoonful of curry into his mouth.

"Like hell I'll beg!" Kageyama jumped over his hand and ran forward, making an attempt to jump into the plate. His savage instinct turning on. It doesn't matter to him if he gets dirty as long as he can eat plenty and he could always shower later on, but right now, it's man verse man over food.

But his attempts were futile as Oikawa had picked him up easily and dumps him into the fruit basket. 

Oikawa stifled a laugh as he watched the small male struggled to get out of the basket, only to charged back at the plate. He grabbed hold of Kageyama and drops him into the basket, they repeated this process for a while until Kageyama had decided that he was no match for him. He was lying spread out on the table, trying to catch his breathe.

"So, ready to beg?" Oikawa smiled at the tired male, "I'm almost done with the curry."

Kageyama got up and stumbles a little. He crossed his arms and glare at him. "Fine. _Please_ give me some food, Oikawa-san."

"Nope, this isn't good. You could have done better, hurry up before I finish this." 

"...."

Kageyama sighed in frustration. He fold his hands and looks up with the cutest expression he could muster. "I'm hungry so please feed me, Oikawa-san.." he silently prayed that this would work on that bastard.

"Weeeeell, nope!" Oikawa brings the plate to his mouth and finished all the curry. 

Kageyama watched in horror as  his favorite food disappears into the mouth of that filthy bastard. He clenched his fist in anger and ran forward and jumped. He manged to grab hold of the other shirt as he climbs up all the way until his shoulder and bit hard.

"O-Ouch! What the fuck!" Oikawa yelped and pulled Kageyama away. He glance at the small mark on his shoulder before looking back at the smaller male in his hand with a look of annoyance. "I was just kidding! There's this strawberry cake that I wanted to give you, but because you did that....I guess I should _punish_ you." He stood up and brings his plate into the kitchen to clean up. He hung Kageyama onto one of the hooks and ignored the struggles and curses of the smaller male as he washed the dishes and at the same time thinks of a punishment.  

"Ahaha! This is so funny!" Oikawa burst out laughing as he sits on his bed and watched as Kageyama rolls around inside of a toy capsule. He pulled out his phone and snapped a few pictures.

"Let me out, you dumbass!" Kageyama yelled as he struggled inside of the toy capsule. He tried jumping to force open the cap but after a few tries he gave up. Being trapped inside of a capsule was not funny at all, he could feel the heat and lack of oxygen. He watched the other male furiously, once he gets back to normal he's so going to duck tape Oikawa to the wall and make him stay there for a month. 

"So, how do you like my _ball?_ Get it?" He laughed even harder and lie onto the bed as he clenched his sides. He couldn't stop laughing at how dumb Kageyama looked. "I'm so funny!" he wheezed. 

"Just let me out!" Kageyama yelled, his body trembling from anger. It didn't take long before he could no longer take it and burst into tears, he squats down and covered his face in embarrassment as he continued sobbing.

"T-Tobio-chan?!" Oikawa looked alarmed. He quickly unscrews the cap and took the smaller male out. When he realized that he was crying, he felt guilty. "Shit, please don't cry.." he tried to comfort him by kissing him on the head and petting him. "I'm so sorry, Tobio-chan..." he watched guiltily as Kageyama continued sobbing. It made him felt even bad when Kageyama shakes uncontrollably and starts hiccuping. "I'll give you cake okay?" Oikawa kissed him and gently place him down on a pillow before looking for his handkerchief. He couldn't find one and decides to use a piece of tissue paper instead. He drapes it around Kageyama as a make-shift blanket before he quickly rushed out of his room to get the cake.

But what he doesn't know was that, he was being fooled.

Kageyama wiped away his fake tears and smirked. Though it may seem like he was always the one getting bullied, it was actually the other way round. Kageyama found out that it's easy to guilt-trip the other by simply acting. He knew when and how to act in order to make Oikawa unconsciously do what he wants. And now it was a success. 

"I'm back, Tobio-chan" Oikawa came back with a slice of cake and settles it in front of him. He sits and watch as Kageyama slides down from the pillow and slowly make his way towards the slice of cake and eats it. "I'm sorry..." Oikawa apologized.

"It's okay...I forgive you, Oikawa-san.." Kageyama continues eating the cake before stopping half-way to look up at him. "It can't be helped, but I love you." he smiled slightly and resumes eating the cake.

"T-Tobio! I-I.." Oikawa lips quiver a little. He grabs Kageyama and kissed him. "I love you too, Tobio-chan!" he pressed the male close to his face in an attempt to hug but it ends up with him squishing Kageyama. When he notice the slight discomfort sound in the other male, he apologized meekly before setting him back down on the bed and resume to watching him finish the cake. He smiled in adoration and grab his phone to snap a few pictures.

"So what now?" Kageyama lies on his back after finishing the cake, his stomach showing a small bulge. He burped a few times and rubbed his belly. "The cake was good too..." he closed his eyes, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. It must have been because he ate too much.

"I don't know? What if we wait till tomorrow to see if you'll be back to normal? You don't have practice tomorrow right?" Oikawa scoots closer and rested his head on his arm. 

"Nope. Let's wait till tomorrow then. I feel sleepy anyway, so I'm going to sleep." Kageyama yawned and roll on his side. "Night, Oikawa-san." 

"Good night, even though it's afternoon..." Oikawa closed his eyes, deciding that he'll just sleep too. There's nothing much to do if Kageyama isn't around to tease. He could always bother Iwaizumi, but that's not as fun as bothering his favorite, Kageyama. He yawned and let the silence lulled him to sleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Oikawa woke up and stretched in bed. The sound of his bones popping felt great. He sat up and looked around the room with bleary eyes. It took him a while to realized that he's in an unfamiliar surrounding, though he's sleeping on his comfortable bed, the room looked different. The walls had changed, his table was gone, but there's a old television at the corner of the room. And a pretty looking kotatsu in the middle of the room. 

He turn to look at his side and Kageyama isn't present.

"Tobio-chan?" he called out. When there isn't any answer, he tried raising his voice in hopes that Kageyama could hear him.

Oikawa decides to get out of his bed room and look for Kageyama. An uncomfortable feeling setting inside of his stomach. As he stood outside of the room, he notice that he was no longer at home. He could't help but get suspicious. What if Kageyama had decided to get his revenge therefore, he was somehow _-without knowing-_  miraculously dragged into his house or someone else house. He doesn't know how Kageyama did that but it gave him a little bit of chills. The house was so quiet, so  _silent_. It feels as if Kageyama is going to pop out of nowhere and scare him to death. Or maybe he's going to get duck taped to a wall in public, he was  _almost_ though. But luckily Mr.refreshing(Sugawara) just happened to pass the corner and stopped the raging Kageyama in time.  

He quietly and consciously walks around the house, listening for any sound of movement from the other male. But when there isn't any sight of him, he decides to go check outside.

What he saw outside made his stomach drop with regret and face paled in sheer horror. He finally realized why and what was happening, it seems like karma has finally paid him a visit.

In front of him, sat a male watching him with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oikawa-san, have you ever heard of the saying 'an eye for an eye, and a tooth for a _tooth_?" Kageyama smirk deviously and picks up the older male by the back of his shirt. He watched in amusement at his tiny little senior struggling and complaining to be put down.

Kageyama could only smile in satisfaction as he brings the male to eye level, "Well then. Shall I bath you, Oikawa-san?"

"W-Wait Tobio-chan! Let's talk t-t-this out!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry if it was kinda short, from my phone it looked a lot but after posting it via computer I realized it was short ahhhhh ;;w;;
> 
> Buut I hope you'll enjoy reading it as much as I love writing this two dorks~
> 
> Warning: There's slight smut in the end!

 

"W-Wait Tobio-chan! Let's talk t-t-this out!"  
  
Kageyama ignored the pleas of the smaller male as he stood up and go to the bathroom. He strips Oikawa completely naked before setting him down onto the basin and left the room without saying a word, only to come back in a few minutes later with a cup of ice and an electric kettle. He sets both items down on top of the counter and turns on the knob.  
  
"....Wait..huh...?" Oikawa watched Kageyama in confusion. The water was not cold as he thought it would be, it was warm instead. But judging by the quick rise of the waters, he knew that idiot was attempting to drown him.  
  
"STOP IT, YOU'RE GOING TO DROWN ME!" He panicked as the water level rose above his stomach.  
  
"This should be enough." Kageyama turns off the knob before taking the cup of ice and held it above Oikawa. He smirked when the other face had turned from confusion to pale white. "What should I do, Oikawa-san?"  
  
"H-Hey this isn't fair! I only threw one ice into the basin, you dumping a bunch of it is being so m-mean!" Oikawa complains as he swims to get as far away as possible from the cup. Apparently the water level had been set to be directly under his chest. He doesn't mind the water because, just so you know, he's an excellent swimmer but judging by the size of that huge cup filled with ice, he is no way in hell ready to experience a tsunami, let alone caused by that idiot.  
  
"I'll get really, _really_ mad at you, Tobio!" He yelled and splashes the water around childishly.  
  
"I don't care. When I said that you just dumped the ice so why should I?" Kageyama tilts the cup slightly, the ice clinking together but doesn't fall. "We can however make a deal, if you'll do whatever I want then I'll promise to stop teasing you."  
  
"Anything you want?"  
  
"Yeah, _anything_ I want. So what is it? You have five seconds."  
  
"Okay! Fine, fine! I'll do it, but you promised not to teased me anymore right? You'll look after me properly _right?_ "  
  
"Yeah, I will."  
  
Oikawa decides to agree to the condition. He sighed in relieve when Kageyama puts the cup down, glad that he managed to avoid facing a tsunami and getting manhandled. But when he notice the other male pulling out his cellphone and bringing it closer to him, he tensed.  
  
"I'm recording for prove, so say it." Kageyama commanded as he pressed the record button, he was happy that Oikawa accepted the offer because he couldn't wait to get him back for all the shitty things he did. It was a small little dream of Kageyama to duck tape someone to a wall and that someone who fits that criteria is none other than that browned haired imbecile. After all the teasing Kageyama had to go through, being stuck on a wall isn't that bad right?  
  
"O-Okay, fine. I, Oikawa Tooru promised to do whatever you want." Though he had sealed the deal, he couldn't help but feel worried. His guts are telling him that he shouldn't have made that promise and just man up and go with the flow-  _punishment -,_ but alas, it was too late now to take it back since it had been recorded. He knew  the other is going to make him do something embarrassing or stupid to spoil his cool image. He could only silently pray hard that Kageyama doesn't back-up the audio so that when he gets back to normal, he'll just take his phone and delete it.

 

It was mean of him to do that but, well, he was born an asshole. So yeah.

Kageyama smiled cheerfully as he saves the file and keeps his phone into the back pants of his pocket, he unplugs the hole and drained the water while ignoring Oikawa's complains and went to grab the shampoo, pouring a little on his fingertips before rubbing his fingers together to create little foams.

"Oikawa-san, I'll shower you now" he gently rubbed the soap onto the smaller male head and massaged his scalp. After he's satisfied with how foamy Oikawa hair has become, he proceed to soap his entire body before turning on the tap and washed the other male clean. He took the electric kettle and the cup outside before coming back with a small face towel to pick Oikawa up and dry him off.

He dressed the smaller male in a turquoise onesie pajamas with cute aliens imprint.

"You haven't have dinner right? So let's eat." Kageyama carried Oikawa out of the bathroom and went to the living room. He settles him onto the coffee table and makes his way into the kitchen to grab some food for the both of them.

He emerged from the kitchen with a plate of curry, some raspberry cheese cookies and two cups of apple juice.

Oikawa checked himself out, he won't deny it but the pajamas given to him were too adorable. How the other male got this will be a mystery. But speaking of the other, he watched in amusement as Kageyama came out of the kitchen, he was balancing a plate, a jar and two cups with his hands and a spoon in between his teeth.

He sometimes wonder if the other brains only work when it comes to volleyball.

Kageyama sets the food down before taking a seat on the floor. He mixes the curry and rice together before scooping a spoonful of it. He watched the long string of melted cheese as he brings the spoon up and shove it in his mouth. "Hmm..." He groaned in satisfaction, the cheese mixed with curry and rice was delicious.

"Oikawa-san, you want some curry?" he pushed the plate towards him.

Oikawa could only sigh as he stares at the curry. Yesterday he had a curry marathon with his teammates and earlier today he had curry for lunch and to have curry again for dinner, it makes him feel a little sick. "Curry again? I thought you were going to make something good for me..." he pouted cutely.

"But your curry is good....I-I love eating your curry..." Kageyama mumbled.

"You what?" Oikawa furrowed his brows at him, he didn't catch the last phrase.

"I said, I love eating your curry. It's better than all the curries I had..." Kageyama spoke a little louder, a faint blush adoring his cheeks. It's true after all, he does love Oikawa curry the best.

Oikawa quirked an eyebrow, he surely wasn't expecting that and it kind of made him happy hearing those from Kageyama. He doesn't answer and pretends like he didn't hear, instead he went to grab a cookie and eats it. It was hard controlling the huge smile on his face, he feels stupid for being this overjoyed from hearing what Kageyama commented about his cooking.

When he looks up, he saw that Kageyama was smiling at him. It made his heart skip a little and he smiles back.

Once they are done eating, Kageyama took out a bendy straw and puts it into one of the cup before giving it to Oikawa. He clears the table and went into the kitchen to clean up, after he was done, he came back out and drank the apple juice.

"Thank you for the meal." Oikawa smiled giddily and burped. He felt content and sleepy at the same time. "I'm tired, Tobio-chan..." he yawned sleepily and gestured for the younger male to carry him.

Kageyama complied and carried him to his bedroom. He lay the smaller male onto the bed and went to changed into his pajamas before joining him.

"...You're really not going to do anything mean right?" Oikawa asks out of cautions, he was curious as to why Kageyama didn't do what he did to him and when he thought about his actions earlier this morning, he must admit that he went too far with the teasing.

"I promised not to, in exchanged for you to do what I one..." Kageyama paused before continuing, "Well, even if you didn't promised, I won't do what you did to me anyway..." he yawned and turns on his side, facing the other male.

"And why is that?"

"Because I love you too much, Tooru..." Kageyama smiled triumphantly as he watched Oikawa face turned fifty shades of red. He knew Oikawa wasn't expecting that and to see him get embarrassed which is something quite rare, made him laugh. It's as if he won a battle at last.

"D-Don't be stupid..." Oikawa pulls his hoodie over his head to shield his red face from the other male. He was caught off guard by his answer that he had to pause for a moment to process what he just heard. It was very _rare_ for Kageyama to openly declare his love for him or let alone calls him by his first name and to hear him say both, created an all new pleasant feeling inside of him.

"I love you too..." he smiles sheepishly and closes his eyes shut, allowing sleep to consume him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The bright lights flooded into the room, filling it with colors as soon as the binds were drawn. Oikawa squinted his eyes shut from the sudden brightness and groaned. He turns to face the wall but realized that he could only move his lower half. His eyes shot open as he looks up, noticing ropes binding his hands to the bed post.

"W-What's the meaning of this?! You said you won't do anything mean!" he whined loudly and struggled to break his hands free from the ropes. He glanced around the room before spotting the younger male leaning against the window frame, arms crossed and holding a horse whip, a sly smirk across his face.

Kageyama sashays towards the bed and crawls to sit on top of Oikawa's hips. He used the whip and traced the other male jaw to his neck before whispering seductively, "It's time to pay what you promised." He bends forward and planted a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back to watch the other male reaction with amusement. 

He placed the whip beside them before turning around to switch position. He faced his back to Oikawa and looks over his shoulder, giving him a playful wink before stripping his robe off and tossing it to the floor. He bends forward and arched his back a little, revealing black lacy skin tight panties with a heart cut out in the middle showing his smooth tanned ass and to finish the look off, he had donned on a black knee high stockings. It was embarrassing as hell, but worth it, because Oikawa is going to get the shock of his live if he knew what was planned ahead.

Oikawa took a big gulp as he watched the sight unfolds before him. He couldn't believed that Kageyama could be this sexy and hot and its all making him hot and _bothered_. It pissed him a little that he was tied to bed because, boy oh, he wants to ravish that little devil so _badly._

He was already half hard just looking at him.

Kageyama sat back up and rubbed their crotch together, he could feel something hard poking him. It surprised him that Oikawa gets turn on easily even when he didn't even touch him yet, he could only smile deviously as there's more to this punishment which he had painstakingly planned, but most of the acts he's going to do were learned from the other. He turns and tilt his head slightly to look at him, a mischievous grin plastered his face. "Say, Oikawa-san...wanna play a game of 'master and slave'?"

"Uh...not unless I get to whip you! You damn _pig_!" Oikawa joked and buckled his hips upward.

Kageyama frowned. He stops whatever he was doing and got off from the older male, he picks up his robe and shrug them on. He came to a conclusion that perhaps leaving Oikawa tied to the bed is the best punishment after all.

"W-Wait where are you going?!"

"I'm going to sell your alien collections."

And with that, Kageyama left the house with two bags full of rare goodies and a crying Oikawa.

 


End file.
